


Morning reverie

by Irusu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: 3D render + overpainting, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Portrait of a sorceress at rest.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Morning reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



  


[Larger version in case you want to scoff at my sketchy brushwork.](https://ao3.pictures/witcher/Yennefer-02-1200px.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 3D render with a bunch of overpainting. ([original render](https://ao3.pictures/witcher/Yennefer-02-render.jpg)) She ended up sort of oddly softly pretty, but I'm sure she might occasionally relax when nobody else is around.


End file.
